vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsu Frampt
Summary Tatsu Frampt spent his early years at an orphanage tended to by a stern but kindly priest named Durant. A natural-born leader, he dreams of sailing through the sky on his own Thundercore-powered airship with his fellow orphans, which they named the Red Sprite. However, tragedy struck when Edenian forces raided the orphanage to seize them, with Tatsu being the only one able to get to safety through Durant's efforts. Durant then reveals the truth of Edenia's Thundercores: they are not simply fossil fuels, but extracted and implanted inside humans to use them as living batteries. Tatsu is one of seven children engineered to have incredible conductivity to be used as a biological reactor. Durant had been inspired by a group of rebels with dreams akin to Tatsu's own, thus leading the priest to rescue the boy. Durant then gives his life to activate Tatsu's latent powers, upon which the latter swears to free his fellow orphans and take to the skies as the leader of the floating nation, Magonia, and overturn the crooked society he lives in. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly higher with Red Lightning Name: Tatsu Frampt, self-styled epithet "The Red Lightning" Origin: Red Sprite Gender: Male Age: Early teens Classification: Thundercore Human, Captain of the Red Sprite, Leader of the Floating Nation of Magonia Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Skilled Swordsman, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (His physiology allows him to absorb electrical energy and use it as his own, even when it's specifically tuned to torture him) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can casually cut down multiple soldiers in an instant and send them flying over a dozen feat in the air, created a sizable indentation in the wall of an airship large enough to house an anti-warship sized electromagnetic railgun after being tortured and downed it soon afterward), possibly higher with Red Lightning (Can single-handedly power an entire airship) Speed: Subsonic+ (Easily deflected fully automatic fire from multiple submachine guns at once and counterattacked in an instant) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: High (Withstood tremendous pain as a child to obtain his abilities and shrugged off torture from a device designed to incapacitate or electrocute up to thirty other Thundercore Humans at once) Range: Extended melee range with his katana Standard Equipment: His katana Intelligence: Despite his age and gung-ho attitude, Tatsu's experiences have made him a surprisingly intelligent young man. His training has made him a skilled swordsman able to regularly intercept fully automatic gunfire and slash the tendons of his foes' arms and legs to incapacitate them for interrogation. In addition, he is a skilled politician and a natural leader, loudly declaring war in the middle of a heavily guarded area with full knowledge that the resulting message would inspire other Thundercore Humans to begin resistance, acknowledging the value of propaganda shortly beforehand and later employs diplomacy in an attempt to escape the Excalibur airship without conflict. He is also an excellent critical thinker, correctly deducing that his foes could only gain a rough knowledge of the Red Sprite's location through thanks to the latter's cloaking system, detaching it as a distraction before raiding and effectively dismantling the enemy airship and escaping. Tatsu has also proven himself wary enough to retreat when he knows he's outmatched, rarely charging in without a plan and only picking fights he can win. Despite all of this, he is still very much a child at heart, and is thus quite emotional and is somewhat naive. He also makes somewhat foolish decisions from time to time, such as trying wine after a battle despite being underage, quickly realizing that he hates the taste and subsequently getting drunk off of it, though this may be played for laughs more than anything. Weaknesses: He needs to expel a great deal of electricity to fuel his abilities, doing so for several hours straight across several days without having his friends recharge him can exhaust him to the point of unconsciousness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Red Lightning: Tatsu is able to emit bursts of red electricity from his body and call down lightning bolts from the sky due to his unique body structure. He is creative enough to utilize it in a variety of ways. TatsuRedLightning.png|Tatsu's body is constantly emitting red electricity TatsuElectromagnetism.PNG|Generating a lightning bolt. * Nerve Charging: Through his training, Tatsu learned how to effectively supercharge his nerve endings by constantly running his red electricity through them, allowing him to fight with strength and speed that far exceeds what his size would indicate. TatsuNerveCharge.png|Explanation TatsuNerveCharge2.PNG|Using his speed to deflect bullets... TatsuNerveCharge3.PNG|and overwhelm his foes * Heart Crusher: After stabbing his opponent's chest with his katana, he emits a short burst of of electricity through it, causing the target's heart to contract violently, implode, and finally crush itself. TatsuHeartCrusher.PNG|Transmitting electricity... TatsuHeartCrusher2.PNG|The pain of a crushed heart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Red Sprite Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Leaders Category:Captains Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Orphans Category:Tier 9